An Ultimate Sacrifice
by hidden-truths
Summary: Sonic and friends are getting over a new shock when Sonic starts feeling something for Shadow that he doesn't recognise, but he knows Shadow doesn't feel the same way. He knows Shadow will reject him, but, what else can he do? Sonadow yaoi,no like,no read


Okay, here's the thing, I decided to scrap Afterlife, mainly for the fact that I'd already done three stories as a sort of trilogy, and I decided it would be a less than great idea to do another, so instead, I'm writing another story where I can do a new storyline completely, and I might re-write the ending of Do I Know You, because I wasn't really that happy with how I ended it, so… yeah.

And also, sorry for disappearing for god knows how long, but my creative muse… died. But I brought it back to life, and hopefully it'll be better than ever :D So on with the disclaimer, and on with the story!

DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY

Warning – Yaoi, Sonadow, any flames based on this will be spat on and buried alive, if I'm in a good mood. You have been warned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter One

The wind rushed through Sonic's quills as he ran across the desert, sand flying up around his feet and he felt the scorching sun warm his face. He smiled contently as he neared the end of the sandy plains, he saw the tops of trees in the distance. It was barely seconds until he was dodging trees higher than the eye can see, skipping over small rivers and jumping over rocks, just running mindlessly, until he came to a stop.

It was a beautiful place, a small clearing with a shimmering sapphire lake and a waterfall cascading over a cliff, shimmering in the sun's rays. Foliage surrounded the area, hiding it from anyone who might pass by through the area, although hardly anyone ventured more than a couple of miles into the forest, in fact, only two people in the whole world knew about this place. One was Sonic, the hedgehog with blue fur, that walked and talked like any human, or as of the last few million years, the race of animal hybrids of all species from the humble cat to the proud wolf. A million years is an amount of time, few people can even comprehend, but in the history of all time, it was barely more than a millisecond in its life.

This hybrid was more than just any person though, he was the world-renowned hero of Earth, there to save anyone and everyone from danger, the hedgehog with the heart of gold, the person everybody knew the name of. Sonic, aptly named: only a handful, living or machine have so much as dared to challenge his speed, only one can match it, and he was the one other person who'd discovered this small haven, where all was silent and calm and beautiful. This person, was also the one slowly approaching this oasis, unaware of the exotic coloured hedgehog sitting down by the side of the lake and closing his eyes to bask in the sun.

Sonic relaxed by the waterbed, opening his eyes and looking out onto the glassy surface of the water. It was well known that he feared water almost above anything, most would think because of his inability to swim, not knowing the much more dark reason behind it, but despite it, he couldn't help but be awed by the complete beauty and power of it, powerful enough to destroy earth, fire and even iron, but with all the grace and beauty of a swan swooping down to rest upon it's surface. As long as he was looking at it, and not drowning in it, he was happy with it.

It was just then he heard the rustling behind him, followed by the soft steps of none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow the hedgehog, another name the world knew, but unfortunately one that was both hated and loved, but fortunately more loved than hated. His past was a dark one, shrouded in mystery and lies, one few knew, and the reason those few people hated him. Once he was a hedgehog full of hate, due to the merciless murder of the only person he ever cared about, a young girl called Maria, who was forced to live in a space station, known as space colony ark, due to a terrible disease she suffered from. Shadow went on a murderous rampage; seeking revenge against those he thought deserved death, until none other than the blue hedgehog by the pool, and his friends, helped him uncover new memories, of a promise he made.

High up in space, both hedgehogs fought against a terrible monster, and Shadow seemingly sacrificed himself to stop it, saving the Earth. When his body was found, barely alive months later, inexplicably alive, he claimed not to remember what had happened the last few months, and went on to join Sonic and his friends in the fight against evil.

He was surprised to see his azure counterpart relaxing by the water, but he showed this with little more than a momentary pause in his step, which Sonic didn't see besides. He walked behind Sonic and cleared his thought, smirking when Sonic jumped and swerved his head round to look up at the black and red-streaked hedgehog.

"Oh Shadow, it's just you." Sonic's voice seemed to boom through the quiet forest, the silence broken. Sonic tilted his head, gesturing for Shadow to sit down, which he did just a little away from the other. They both just sat in silence for a while, enjoying the scenery until Shadow spoke up.

"I didn't expect to meet you around here hedgehog." Shadow spoke quietly and calmly, not even turning to face Sonic as Sonic smiled.

"I could say the same for you, I thought I was the only person who knew about this place." There was another long pause as a soft breeze blew through the trees, making the branches sway and the leaves rustle. Shadow closed his eyes.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Sonic smirked.

"I had no idea you were so sentimental!" He teased, quickly ducking to avoid the hand swiftly moving towards his head. Shadow just 'hmphed' and turned away. Sonic laughed under his breath. "I can't say I don't agree with you though." Shadow just nodded and opened his eyes as he saw his counterpart climb to his feet. "Well, I'd love to stay and keep you company, but I've got places to go," he turned to wave to Shadow, "I'll see you around later."

Shadow lazily waved his hand and leant back to lie on the grass and Sonic smiled and ran off, leaving a gust of wind in his wake. Shadow shifted slightly, laying on his side as his mind went deep into thought.

'I wish Maria was here to enjoy this.' He sighed and restlessly turned onto his other side watching the waterfall into the pond, making soft ripples.

Sonic was already miles away, at the outskirts of the city when he saw two police-cars rush by, chasing down an expensive looking car, sleek and silver, being artfully steered through the small streets of Station Square. Sonic smirked.

"About time something half interesting happened today!" He sped off after the car, now going at 300mph, whoever was driving was obviously skilled behind the wheel. Sonic ran alongside the car, tapping on the window. It was just then Sonic saw who was in the driver's seat…

"What do you think you were doing?" Sonic's voice was low, quiet and it was almost as though you could hear it shaking with anger. There was no answer from the other side of the glass. Sonic sighed and rested his head on his propped up arm. There was along pause where no one spoke, one because of anger, one because he didn't dare say anything. "Hit and run. God." Sonic didn't know what to say, neither did Chris.

Sonic has known Chris for 5 years now, some confusion in the timeline meant that Sonic was barely a year older than he was before, although Chris was now 18. He'd only just gotten his pilot licence, and for his birthday his wealthy parents bought him one of the best cars money could buy. He'd been told to have an experienced driver with him for the first few months, but now, only a few days later, he'd been given 20 years for hit and run. Not only had he speeded into a nine-year-old girl, but he'd carried on driving, an officer had seen it all, and pursued right away, and when Sonic had arrived…Chris had no chance of a getaway.

The trial hadn't lasted long, there was overwhelming evidence from the police, witnesses, even Sonic took the stand. It'd been all over the newspapers, it was more than Sonic needed being questioned about every time he happened to bump into a reporter.

Sonic swallowed as Chris kept a straight face, showing no emotion or sign of what he was thinking.

"I don't know what to say." Chris' voice was barely recognisable, it sounded so…cold, Sonic could've sworn, he didn't care what he'd done.

"Well, I don't have anything to say to you. You're going to spend your youth in this prison, and as far as I'm concerned, if you can't so much as bother to even apologise…I know it wouldn't make a difference but…" Sonic paused to regain his composure. "Then you deserve everything you get, I've no sympathy for you." Even Sonic himself was almost surprised at what he said, he'd never said anything to any of his friends with even the smallest hint of hate, but, after what Chris had done, well, he couldn't be blamed.

Sonic stood up from his chair, and with one last hateful glare at Chris, he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Shadow sat in the living room, surrounded by everyone else. Everybody had been sitting in awkward silence, waiting for Sonic to come back, nursing cups of tea that had gone ice cold long ago. No one had said a word, they were still in shock. Chris had actually killed someone, everyone was just thinking the same thing: why?

Everybody jumped when a door opening just in the next room, followed by a loud slam, broke the silence. Everybody waited for Sonic to walk in, but instead heard quick footsteps up the entrance room stairs. Everybody stared at their feet in the silence, not sure what to do, until Vanilla looked at her watch and sighed.

"It's getting late, it's time for bed, I think we all need a good night's rest." Cream, Amy and Tails nodded, and after a few quiet goodnights, they all went to their separate bedrooms in the huge mansion. Soon after Mr. Tanaka, Ella and Chuck followed suit and left Knuckles and Shadow to their own thoughts. Neither said anything to the other for a while, until Knuckles spoke up.

"I think I should head back now. The master emerald's been left long enough." Shadow bit back a sound of disgust as Knuckles went to leave the room, trust Knuckles to be thinking of that stupid rock now. Just as Knuckles was about to leave, he stopped and looked back at Shadow. "Look, I think you should talk to Sonic, I've known him for a long time, and I know him enough to know that he should talk to somebody about this, I would, but the master emerald…" he shifted a bit, "I'll talk to him tomorrow, but, you two seem to be good friends now, I think you should just go see him, even if all he'll say is goodnight." Shadow nodded.

"I'll talk to him." Knuckles nodded back and left without another word. Shadow stared at the wall and sighed, before dragging himself off the chair and onto his feet, taking as long as possible to walk up the stairs and along the second floor landing. All the curtains were closed, a few small lamps, one at each door, illuminated the hall softly. Shadow walked on, took a left, then another, and finally found the room Sonic was staying in.

He paused before knocking softly on the door. There wasn't any answer.

"Sonic?" Still no answer. Shadow slowly opened the door and looked round the dark room. He saw the covers of the bed shift slightly and he cautiously moved towards it. It was pitch black as Shadow closed the door behind him, shutting it with a quiet click and sat on the end of Sonic's bed, eyes narrowed in concentration, thinking of what to say.

"Did Knuckles send you?" Shadow started at the sad, quiet voice, muffled from being under the duvet.

"Yeah. He thought I should, I dunno, see how you were doing." Sonic smiled, although the black and red hedgehog couldn't see it.

"I know he does care, even if he doesn't really show it. You know, when I was only a little kid and Knuckles found me in some forest somewhere, just wandering about on my own, way before I started fighting Eggman, he was like my brother, the way I am to Tails now. I don't know why he doesn't trust people anymore but…" Sonic sighed, "I know he does care about his friends, even Rouge." Sonic smirked beneath the bed sheets and Shadow couldn't fight off a small smile too.

"Hmm, maybe, but, this isn't really about Knuckles, how are you feeling?" He turned towards where he guessed Sonic's form was beneath the duvet, "it isn't really like you to stomp off to your room at barely ten without so much as saying goodnight to the kids." Shadow sweat dropped at that, it made it sound like he and Sonic were the ones with kids. He shook the thought away.

"I'm fine, I just…need to think about some things." Shadow frowned.

"Feel like expanding on things?" The buried form shifted.

"Not really." For what must've been the hundredth time today, Shadow sighed.

"Right," he looked at Sonic, and then stood up from the bed, "well if you do want to talk, I should be hanging around, somewhere. And…yeah." Shadow went to leave the room, a stream of light pouring into the room as he opened the door. There was a barely audible goodnight as he stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

Sonic lifted the cover off his head and after a quick look round, decided no one was there and jumped out of bed. He crept past the French doors, carefully opening them just slightly and slipping through onto the balcony, barely making a sound. He inhaled the evening air deeply, this was just how he liked it, quiet, peaceful, just a bit of time to himself. It wasn't often he got that, being too busy thinking about everybody else. He leant on the railings and looked at the stars.

'So beautiful, why can't it always be like this? Obviously I can't say no to the odd adventure, but, so stress free.' He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling the wind blow through his quills. He just stood thinking for a while, then frowned. 'Shadow's probably right though, I'm not being myself, from what I can tell everybody waited for me to come back and I didn't say a word to them…hmm, I probably just need a sleep, I'll feel better tomorrow.' He yawned and stretched his arms, heading back inside.

The next morning was beautiful, nothing to reflect the mood of everyone inside. Everybody was worried about Sonic, hoping he was in a better mood than yesterday. They all ate breakfast in silence until the familiar cerulean hedgehog strode into the air, wearing his usual trademark grin.

"Morning everybody!" He walked over to everyone as they relaxed, glad Sonic was feeling better. The said hedgehog leant his arms on top of Tails' head, looking down at him. "Sorry about last night, just needed a bit of a nap was all." He gave the group a wink before grabbing the nearest apple in the fruit bowl and rushing out the open window, leaving a blue streak in his wake. Soon the table was full of the sound of chatting and eating as Shadow smiled to himself from his comfy seat in the corner of the room.

'Nice to see faker's feeling better.'

It was all over the news that day, the son of the famous Thorndykes, caught in a hit and run. Of course, it'd been on the news for days now, following every lead on the trial, but now it was over and the story was dead, all sorts of rumours were being spread, and it wasn't long before every news channel on television was reporting on some new 'hard hitting tale' about everything from conspiracy theories to romances…how they could possibly create a conspiracy theory from the whole thing was beyond Sonic, so he wisely chose to ignore it all.

Now the trial was over, he could finally start getting on with well…forgetting about it.

'I know Chris was my friend, but I need to stop stressing and now every news reporter has stopped tracking me down to ask about it and are back to tracking me down for, whatever, I can.' He sat down in the field, enjoying the quiet. 'You know, Knuckles is probably looking for me, he sent Shadow last night, but he'll probably want to talk to me too," Sonic smiled, 'he worries too much. It was nice of Shadow to come up and see me though, he's not the kind of person that comes across as good with that sort of stuff, he's really changed a lot since Ark. Just goes to show I was right about him being a good person, he just ran in with the wrong people, who, told him the wrong things. But, it's all alright now, so, no worries.' He lay on his back in the sun, looking up. 'Everything can just better for here on in.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, the new story is up, I plan on making longer chapters like this one from now on, so it'll take longer for updates and all that. But all reviews, good or bad are welcome. So, till next chapter! 


End file.
